Appetizers
by Politics.and.Prose
Summary: Kurt has terrible timing. Rated M just in case. One-shot for now. I could be persuaded.


This is for **Oreata**. Couldn't just let me have my night off, could you?

To all my other Finchel Gutter inhabitants – I love you all and hope you enjoy the semi-smut I have provided to you.

.**xo**.

Finn could have sworn he'd died and gone to heaven. If he had been called to the stand to testify in a trial about this moment, he would have honestly thought he was dead.

And heaven was one helluva place to be.

Because heaven was the equivalent of his hand under his girlfriend's shirt on her boobs. (She still had her bra on but that was okay. If he moved his hand _just right_ he could feel a little of her silky smooth skin.)

And then it happened. She moaned his name and shifted slightly while his thumb had been hovering over the end of the top of her bra and all of a sudden, her boob was out.

Like, not covered by anything except for her shirt. But his hand was already under her shirt so that meant he was totally touching Rachel's _naked_ boob.

His life was _awesome_.

"Finn," she murmured again as she tilted her head to give him access to her neck. And then she _arched her hips_.

_MailmanMailmanMailman!_ he screamed in his head.

"That feels so good," she continued in a breathless voice, her hips slowly moving against his own.

"Rachel," he groaned as his hips bucked involuntarily. He didn't want to scare her off or anything but that was too awesome to back down from. "Rachel, please," he begged, not quite knowing what he was asking for.

"Yes," she added enthusiastically, her voice still breathless. "Yes," she added as she quickly pressed her lips to his and then sat up and held her arms above her head.

Finn stared at her for a moment, completely unable to believe that a day that had stared out so ordinary was taking the most awesome turn in the history of forever. He gave no pause before gripping the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over her head.

He dropped the shirt to the floor and pressed his lips to Rachel's again, his tongue dipping into her mouth as his hand made his way back to her exposed breast.

And then he realized something: he hadn't _looked_ yet.

He slowly dragged his lips from hers, pressing light kisses against her chin and running his tongue slowly over her neck and jaw. And then he opened his eyes.

Best. Day. Ever.

"God, I love you," he groaned as his hand kneaded her bare flesh and his lips caught hers in another steamy kiss.

"I love you, too," she panted back as her fingers inched down his sides. They slowly curled under the hem of his shirt and she tugged. "Your turn."

He quickly sat himself up, whipped his shirt off and across the room, and lowered himself back down to her, smiling at the giggle that escaped her lips.

He slowly, as not to scare her, ran his hand up her (nearly) bare right thigh. He moved it out to the side, gently, to resettle himself between her legs. Slowly, he bent his body down over her and when his lips were about to press against hers again he whispered, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Rachel sighed out a moan before arching up into him again. "God, Finn, I love you. I love you so much," she keened as she ran her nails over the bare skin on his back.

"I love you, too," he whispered in response before lowering his lips down to hers in a slow, sensual kiss.

She slowly skimmed her hand down his arm and tried to maneuver his hand back to her bare breast, however, he wouldn't move. "Finn?"

"I don't want to crush you," he whispered against her lips. "I'm a pretty big guy."

"I know," she responded as she lifted her head to press an open-mouthed kiss against his jaw. "But I think I can handle it and I really want you to put your hand back."

Finn wanted nothing more than to make Rachel happy. When they had made up after the whole Santana Situation he had made one promise to himself: whatever his girl wants, his girl gets.

And if she wanted him to feel her up? Well, he was more than happy to give her what she wanted.

Just as his hand slowly made its way back to Rachel's bare breast and he lowered his lips to hers again, a _woosh_ of cold air hit him and he heard, "_OH MY GOD!_" in the most feminine voice he'd ever heard.

"Oh my God!" Rachel repeated as she turned her body away from the door and pulled a pillow from his bed to cover herself up.

"Kurt!" Finn barked. "Shut the door!"

"Oh my God!" his step-brother repeated, his eyes wide as saucers and his hands covering his mouth.

"Get out!" Rachel cried, her back still to them.

"I – I …" Kurt spluttered.

"Seriously, dude, I will kick your ass if you don't turn around and get out of here right now!" Finn yelled out.

"Dinner's ready," Kurt responded in a squeaky voice as he turned away as quickly as possible and pulled the door closed behind him.

Once Finn was sure Kurt was gone, he rolled Rachel over onto her back and pulled the pillow away from its new resting place over her face. "He's gone, babe," he said gently.

"Just let me suffocate myself a little more," she pleaded in a muffled voice.

Finn chuckled lowly as he managed to get the pillow from her grip. "It's okay, babe. He won't say anything."

"But he _saw me topless_!" she cried in a hush whisper.

"Not trying to put you down, Rach, but I don't think he was interested in looking at what you've got," Finn said with a grin as he reached over the side of the bed and grabbed her shirt. "Here you go."

She frowned slightly as she pulled it on. "I know that. But … I mean … what if he _does_ say something to Mercedes and it's not very flattering and then those Neanderthal teammates of yours somehow overhear her because she is somewhat of a gossip and start making comments in the locker room and then you beat them up because you're defending my honor and then you get suspended and your mom and Burt ground you and we can't see each other anymore?" she asked rapidly and with increasing panic in her tone.

"Rachel, Rach …" Finn chuckled as he smoothed his hands over her cheeks. "Calm down, babe. He's not going to say anything because that would mean admitting he _saw something_. And I'm sure, again, no offense, that he'd rather just wipe from his brain."

Rachel nodded slowly, her panic waning. "Right. He wants to forget it just as much as we do." She leaned up and pressed a kiss against his lips.

He climbed from the bed and shuffled over to his shirt. He flipped it back so that the tags were on the inside and pulled it over his head. "So," he chuckled as he smoothed his hands over the shirt to get the wrinkles out. "How awkward do you think dinner's going to be tonight?"

"Not as bad as it could have been," she told him with a little grin before climbing from the bed and adjusting her shirt and skirt.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Because in five more minutes my skirt would have been on the floor too," she told him before pressing another kiss to his lips and opening the door. "See you downstairs."

Finn slammed his eyes shut and clenched his fists at his sides. Now this dinner was going to be uncomfortable in more ways than one.

Now he and Kurt needed to put together a system for when one of them had a … significant other over.

This could not happen again.

Because he was pretty sure Rachel meant that he'd finally rounded second and was headed to third.

And his brother sure as hell wasn't going to ruin _that_ for him.


End file.
